


Wait, Are We On a Date?

by Aquafrost



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafrost/pseuds/Aquafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara invites Javik over to help her decipher some new information she found about Protheans. She made dinner and Javik is confused on whether or not this is a date and if it is should he stop calling her a primitive? That just seems like good date etiquette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, Are We On a Date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninaunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaunn/gifts).



> Rare pair fic exchange for Spectre Requisitions on Tumblr. I tried to make it short and sweet, but also kind of entertaining because Javik and Liara are like awkward kids that have crushes on each other so they're mean to each other and I love that.

“I’m so relieved to finally have a chance to talk with you. I found the most…fascinating journals that I think will really shed light on what little we know about the Protheans and I would greatly enjoy your help in understanding them.” Liara said, giddy at the prospect, although after all this time, being Shadow Broker, surviving the war…she was much less childish than she had been before. But she still got a rush of adrenaline knowing she would soon understand something that almost no one else in this entire galaxy knew.

“Don’t get me wrong. I still think you’re primitive…but I would lying if I said you hadn’t proved yourself on the battlefield once or twice so I suppose I would be willing to help you.” Javik said flatly, folding his arms in a defensive position against his chest. Liara only rolled her eyes, used to this by this point. “Only once or twice? I really thought it would be three or four times at least.” She smiled at him, used to his snarky attitude by now. She knew deep down he didn’t really mean it. At least she hoped. Javik gave a snort to that response and…dare she say it, she thought she saw the ghost of a smile as he turned his head away. “Maybe three times at most.” He eventually admitted, eye glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. Liara beamed at them, knowing it was rare for Javik to admit someone else was capable.

“Alright…so these journals…they were on the same planet as some ruins, and I’ve deciphered a bit about the ruins already but I feel the journals will really help me understand it better.” Liara said, pulling up the data that showed the first journal. “Alright so I think this one might say th-“ Liara began, excitedly chatting as she pointed to the words. Javik leaned closer to her, only to better read the datapad, he assured himself. “He was on an expedition. Attacked. Lost his commander and one other soldier.” Javik said plainly. He had already told her what it meant, but he hadn’t pulled himself away, still leaning over her. Just to…double check what he read, of course. His arms relaxed and he placed them in his lap as he continued reading. Liara was oblivious to Javik’s unease. “I knew it! I knew they were on an expedition…but for what?” Liara said, only vaguely conscious of how close Javik was. His eyes flicked to her face, deep in thought, before looking at the data pad again. He realized he was getting in far too deep. He needed something to distract himself from the person beside him. Shit. When did he start thinking of her as that instead of a just another primitive?

Liara stood up now, deciding maybe some food might help her figure this out, besides she had taken the time to make a surprise for Javik. At the very least it would mean she wasn’t hungry anymore. Javik swore in his head, only half realizing she was standing now when she was already on her way out of the room.  “That’s true…what were they looking for? Something to fight the reapers perhaps? No…they were nowhere near any viable information unless they were following a false lead.” Liara said aloud, mostly talking to herself as she walked into the kitchen to make some food. Javik rose an eyebrow but he was unsurprised, she always had a one track mind when it came to her research. “What exactly are you doing?” He drawled as he stretched but stayed put on the couch. “Making food. You aren’t hungry? I got to thinking about types of Prothean food after we talked last.” Liara’s voice carried from the kitchen. At this Javik stood and finally followed her into the kitchen, his curiosity getting the better of him. “You do realize I was joking and told you a recipe that isn’t real…right?” He asked, a small fit of laughter threatening to erupt if she said she had actually made it.

“Oh I know. I meant I got to thinking about _actual_ Prothean recipes. I doubt it’s as good as you’re used to. But I don’t think I did too poorly for a primitive.” Liara chuckled, finishing up the food she had working on before he came over and serving it. Javik just kind of stared at it, speechless. She had actually found a real recipe. He looked from her to the food and then back again and saw her confidence begin to crumble. “Did…I make it wrong?” She asked, a waiver to her voice.  Javik felt his heart jump into his throat, speaking before he even realized what he was saying. “No!” He shouted, surprising both him and Liara. “You did good. I’m just….surprised. I never thought I would see something like this again unless I made it.” Javik said, reclaiming the calmness to his voice. Liara beamed, quite proud of herself. It was pretty rare for Javik to compliment someone. In fact now that she thought about it…it had been awhile since he had insulted her. He still teased her, telling her stupid misinformation such as Protheans using dirt as a special seasoning, or how Protheans would greet each other by throwing the other across the room. But when was the last time he called her a primitive or called her stupid? She paused her eating, genuinely trying to remember, unaware of Javik’s own internal panicking across the table. “Is this…that odd courtship thing Asari do? Making dinner and things like that?” Javik blurted out eventually, causing Liara to look up before bursting out laughing.

At that Javik’s face scrunched up, clearly insulted. He stood to leave, feeling like he would have to leave a little bit of his pride behind too. Liara stood, grabbing his wrist quickly to stop him. “I-I’m so sorry.” She finished once she had calmed down. “I just…wasn’t expecting that response.” She said, trying to calm down the obviously irate Prothean. 

“I wasn’t laughing at you. I promise.”

At that Javik’s shoulders slumped into a more relaxed posture. “Are you sure? If you were I will find a ship to take you to simply so I can throw you out the airlock.” He said seriously, still quite annoyed she had dared to laugh at him. It was a legitimate and serious question he thought. “As for the courtship thing. That depends. Would you like to go on a date?” She smiled, a twinkle in her eyes as she asked. He paused as he thought a moment. There was no one else in the galaxy he would rather sit through dinner with…so perhaps it could work.

“On one condition.”

“Which is…?”

“You don’t laugh at me on the next date.”

Liara just smiled at him and held out her hand for him to shake. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
